


Sebby's Stupid Joke

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chess, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Ciel is Lovesick, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sebastian Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: Sebastian wants to know for himself how Ciel feels about Alois, so he takes things into his own hands.Since Alois has been coming to the manor every month, Sebastian wonders how accustomed Ciel has become to Alois visits, as much as he pretends to loathe them. Sebastian simply knows his charge too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so I had something to turn into a madlib at my Black Butler panel for Wizard World Portland this coming weekend. I'm really excited and I needed something to use. Saddly, there aren't any good short stories containing Alois and CIel that are appropriate ans condensed enough for a panel, so I wrote my own.

(If Alois and Ciel met on different terms, and Ciel had not been led to believe Alois killed his parents.)

The unfortunate thing about being “friends” with Alois Trancy is the inevitable random visits. He would invite himself over at inopportune times, without even the inkling of a warning. No letter, no carrier pigeon, no secret knock, no hidden message. Alois Trancy would just show up. This was of course, extremely rude of him, but it wasn’t unexpected, and occurred quite regularly. At least as regularly as possible when a carriage was required every time one needed to travel somewhere. The point was that Ciel would have to deal with the blonde nuisance on his doorstep every month for about a day or two. 

Today was one of those days. In fact Ciel had been expecting him. Most of the month had gone by without any interruptions from him, which was most out of the ordinary. Alois prided on showing up following the 15th or the 16th of the month, but here they were on the 29th and he had yet to arrive. Ciel was almost worried for the scoundrel. Could he have gotten sick? Maybe his carriage broke? Was he all right? The bluenette couldn’t help but feel anxious throughout the day.

He was rather distracted and the servants noticed. When Ciel woke up in the morning, Sebastian helped him bathe, dress, and get ready for the day in a daze. When Sebastian gave Ciel his morning cup of tea, he accidentally dropped it and the porcelain shatter upon contact with the floor. Later in the day, he found it hard to eat, and after that even harder to work. Finally after huffing in irritation over the unsigned paperwork in his office, Sebastian brought up the odd behavior.

“You know, young master, it is a butler’s duty to keep his master's health in check. What is bothering you?” Sitting in his chair, Ciel leaned his face into his hand, resting his elbow on his desk. 

“It’s that obvious, is it?” Ciel blew the stray hair out of his eyes.

“That, and what kind of Butler would I be if I couldn’t do something as simple as decipher my master’s moods?” The demon grinned, and Ciel huffed again, letting out an irritated grunt.

“What kind of butler indeed.” Ciel’s gaze wandered absentmindedly, almost forgetting Sebastian’s question altogether.

“This is the result of Alois’s absence isn’t it?” His blue haired head nodded. Sebastian smirked.

“I wouldn’t be worried my lord, Alois should be arriving within the hour.” Sebastian retreated momentarily without a word, blind-sighting Ciel, and leaving him with unanswered questions. He did however, return with a cart bearing tea and pastries. 

“This afternoon we have Jasmine Green Tea, and for snack a strawberry Éclair.” Ciel cocked his eyebrow in slight irritation and confusion. Not only had Sebastian dropped a conversational bomb without explanation, but he was offering a snack he had never heard of before. This behavior was most odd.

“Are you mocking me Sebastian?” Sebastian feigned shock. 

“Why, that would be unprofessional.” Sebastian simply smiled and walked the empty cart out of the room, once again leaving Ciel confused and even more distracted.

As always however, Sebastian was correct. Within an hour of Ciel trying to decode Sebastian’s actions, a familiar jovial knocking resounded on the manor’s front door. When Sebastian answered the call, it was none other than Earl Trancy, clad in his favorite purple coat and booty shorts, Claude close behind him.

“Oh Sebastian! How good it is to see you!” Alois dashed inside to hug Sebastian but he dodged his attempt. Alois wasn’t fazed at all, he had been expecting the reaction.

“Welcome Lord Trancy, I do believe Ciel is expecting you.” The butlers eyed each other cautiously as always.

“Oh he is? Oh delightful! Well, I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting. Where can I find him?” Alois grinned up at Sebastian, eyes eager and excited.

“He is in the game room. I have prepared a game of chess.” 

“Wonderful! Lead the way!” Alois clapped his hands in excitement and hummed the entire way to the game room. The butlers kept a safe distance from one another to avoid unwanted confrontation. When Alois and the butlers entered the game room, Alois rushed over to give Ciel a hug. Ciel resisted slightly but it was mostly unexpected and so CIel let it happen. Grudgingly. Ciel thought he could see Sebastian smirking slightly from the corner of his eye, but for his butlers sake he gave him the benefit of doubt. 

“Ciel! Did you miss me?” Ciel scoffed in response.

“No. I knew you would come to visit me.” 

“You didn’t miss me even a little? I was super later this month because my carriage was sabotaged strangely one night earlier this month by a tall man in a dark cloak. It was odd, he didn’t steal anything and the damage wasn’t severe either, just broken enough to delay our trip until the end of the month.” Sebastian coughed and I immediately had a fairly clear picture of who the man in the cloak had been. I sent a scalding glare Sebastian’s way, and I heard him chuckled softly.  
“Ciel?” My attention was brought back to Alois.

“”Hmm?”

“So you weren’t worried at all, didn’t even miss me?” Sebastian coughed again, and I sweared on whatever god existed in the world that he would smite him where he stood. He certainly deserved it for putting Ciel in this situation. Alois gave Ciel a vulnerable hoping look, and Ciel couldn’t help but tell the truth.

“I suppose...I...did worry. You’ve never come this late in the month.” Alois squealed, and Sebastian smirked in victory. I huffed, and vowed to teach Sebastian a lesson one of these days. What kind of butler would he be if he didn’t play stupid pranks to poke fun at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to hear more about my panel or my cosplays, please check out my Instagram @wheresmycravat Chau!


End file.
